Umaima did 53 more sit-ups than Michael in the morning. Michael did 6 sit-ups. How many sit-ups did Umaima do?
Explanation: Michael did 6 sit-ups, and Umaima did 53 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $6 + 53$ sit-ups. She did $6 + 53 = 59$ sit-ups.